dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
DC Animated Universe talk:Manual of Style
Discuss style issues here. --BoneGnawer 19:07, 22 September 2006 (UTC) :I like 1.2 Appearances a lot more. Less sloppy and more professional indeed. ― ThailogTalk ::Ok, I'm not totally opposed to it, but some considerations: ::1. Appearances is a top-level section in a character article, so "Appearances" gets one equals sign, and each series title should get two, but I think 3 is more appropriate so no horizontal lines are drawn. ::2. We link the series titles ::3. How do we list movies? i.e. Mask of the Phantasm, Brainiac Attacks, etc. ::--BoneGnawer 00:20, 26 September 2006 (UTC) *Easily. MOP and SZ are Batman (first series), MOTB is Batman the new series, Brainiac Attacks is Superman TAS. Basically, relying on the style and time it takes place. --'Redemption'Talk 01:30, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Apperance Styles So here we have a dilema. The apperances section looks sloppy the way it is (the way the section is, four equal signs, ignore it): Appearances * STAS: A Fish Story * JL: The Enemy Below * JL: The Terror Beyond * JL: Hereafter * JLU: Initiation * JLU: Ultimatum * JLU: Dark Heart * JLU: Wake the Dead * BB: The Call While the format that I have made makes it more organized and neat without the constant usage of "JLU" or "JL". Appearances Superman: The Animated Series * A Fish Story Justice League * The Enemy Below * The Terror Beyond * Hereafter Justice League Unlimited * JLU: Initiation * Ultimatum * Dark Heart * Wake the Dead Batman Beyond * The Call So...anyone want to give some input? --'Redemption'Talk 22:18, 25 September 2006 (UTC) :I already said I'm down with your style. I'm just waiting for TPTB to pass their judgment... But being the only three active members here, it makes things run slowly... ― ThailogTalk Character Template I'd like to contest this per what I proposed [[Template_talk:Character|'here']]. * All information should be filled out. **Unnecessary. This was only because the fields appeared regardless; with optional fields, we should only fill out what's seen or established on the show. *Any information in the character template that has not been shown in the DCAU may be conjectured from DC Comics sources. **Only for some exceptional areas. This criterion basically allows us to assume that some character's background is the same one from the comics, if not stated on the show, which is absurd. Many characters that appear together on the show were featured on different Ages of the comics, and thus, did not co-exist. We should keep main articles the most in-universe as possible. I don't mind including Black Mass's real name on the Character box, but it should be clearly noted on the article that such information is conjectured from the DC Comics, and not verifiable on the DCAU. If we resort to DC Comics sources every time we don't have information about someone's relatives, or even eye color, without noting it, we are misleading the readers into thinking that such facts were somehow established on the show. Background and Comics information must be clearly separated from the DCAU canon. *Information not available from DCAU or DC Comics sources should be noted as "unknown" (quotes should not appear in the article). **Information deemed "unknown" is redundant, and therefore should be omitted. ― Thailog 22:37, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :: I agree wholeheartedly. With the addition of the optional fields, the template can be expanded to almost all characters. I'm not even sure DC real names should be included. The only thing I think is justified to take from DC Comics is article names (like Black Mass, Thinker, and the many other background characters whose names we do not know), and even then, it should be noted on the page somewhere that the name wasn't mentioned onscreen.--Tim Thomason 02:01, 25 December 2006 (UTC) ::: Good. However, we still need written guidelines... Some people think it's "interesting" to list those characters' real names on the boxes; I, however, find it totally irrelevant and meaningless. If the names are not mentioned on the show, then it's completely irrelevant to have them posted, because it does not add anything to the site. The infoboxes are supposed to be a quick way of delivering information about a character, and if our main purpose if a condensed DCAU then that's the kind of information that should be listed there. All the rest, if in any way relevant, should be posted under "Background information". ― Thailog 13:41, 27 December 2006 (UTC) *I'm not sure if we've reached a consensus, but we need to sort these things out and update the Manual of Style. ― Thailog 14:23, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Tense To clarify, we're presenting this from an in universe perspective, assuming the events have already happened, correct? I ask because I've seen several articles written in present tense, rather than past/past progressive, and the MoS doesn't explicitly state "past tense" (though that's the nature I've assumed we're writing under). - NakedSamurai 01:22, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I always write articles in that tense for the very same reason. We definitely need to include that on the MoS. ― Thailog 14:37, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Why is the first description line (the first explanation on the page) frequently written in present tense? I know I've been writing it that way because that's how the majority of the articles I'd looked at before I began writing were presented, but it's something that's bothered me. That's supposed to be in-universe as well, and thus past tense, right? - NakedSamurai 23:37, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, usually I did that for characters that were still alive ("Wonder Woman is an Amazon princess..." etc) but upon deciding to go with the past tense, we do need to change present tense from the first explanations as well. ― Thailog 23:43, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Main Page Is it within the realm of possibilities to make a link to the MoS somewhere relatively visible on the main page? I've noticed a lot of new contributers (self inclusive, but even more recent unregistered contributers) don't write in the format presented here, and (from my own experience) I'm willing to blame ignorance (to an extent). I would never have found the MoS unless Thailog hadn't put the greeting on my UserTalk page, and since then I've corrected most of the initial mistakes I made. If a link were a little more apparent, I think newcomers would be more apt to read it right off the bat. At least, they'd have fewer reasons not to (aside from, y'know, laziness). - NakedSamurai 10:33, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :Good point. DC Animated Universe:About is currently the first link on the page, however it redirects to DCAU. I think the About article needs to be rewritten to be a brief description of the purpose & scope of the wiki with links to DCAU:MOS as well as other policy pages. --BoneGnawer 12:57, 2 March 2007 (UTC)